They Called Her Star
by watchfob
Summary: And just the sight of her explained everything.


Zuko was quietly meditating in his room when a soldier came through the door.

"Sir!" the soldier exclaimed with a shocked and frightened expression, "There is a disturbance on deck!"

"If it has nothing to do with the Avatar, take care of it," the Prince said, slightly annoyed.

"No, sir, you had better come up and see for yourself," the soldier said frantically. Zuko sighed and got up.

"This way, sir." The soldier led Prince Zuko to the deck, where crew members were gathered around something. Suddenly, one of them pushed through the crowd yelling.

"_MY EYES! THEY BURN!" _That same man then ran over to the rail and jumped. Zuko, now completely perplexed at how something can be so horrible it caused a man to jump overboard, broke up the crowd.

"What is going on here?!" he yelled. The group scrambled away, revealing a girl around sixteen. She had shining silver hair with pink streaks, and perfectly smooth porcelain skin. Her eyes were a brilliant icy blue, and seemed to change color in different light. She was wearing a sparkly blue kimono which accentuated her curves perfectly. The sunlight hit her just so; it seemed she was glowing.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" Zuko demanded.

"Me?" the girl asked in an innocent, angelic voice, "I am Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman…"

The helmsman whispered to a guard, "That girl gots dudes' names in hers!"

"… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille, but you can call me Star."

"That doesn't even have anything to do with your name!" Zuko exclaimed, exasperated.

Then, Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star started doing something that looked similar to The Robot.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, convinced that this… _thing_ was completely insane.

"I'm arrowbending," Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star said.

"Arrowbending? There's no such thing as arrowbending," Zuko scoffed.

_---------In a random, unnamed forest_-

"Aang, what's up with your arrow?" Sokka asked, slightly confused at the sight before him.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Aang asked.

"It's… it's wiggling!" Katara exclaimed, horrified.

_---------Back with Zuko-_

"Oh, yes," Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star said, "I can arrowbend, skybend, airbend, waterbend, earthbend, firebend, applesaucebend, bloodbend, lightbend, shadowbend, darknessbend, monkeybend, MichaelJacksonbend, salamibend, sparklybend, lovebend…"

The crew found that was the best time to get the heck out of there. So they did.

"… keybend, bubblebend, and cupbend."

Zuko faced Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star and said, "Get off my ship."

Then, Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star poured on the melodrama, swaying as if about to faint.

"Oh, Zuko! I can't!"

"Why not?" Zuko growled.

"For I love you!"

Zuko stared incredulously at her.

"I just met you."

"So?"

"…"

"You're the hottest thing on the face of this planet!"

Zuko fought the urge to twitch. Which was very hard, considering twitching is an involuntary action. Then, the scarred teen had an idea.

"Star," he said approaching her, forcing her against the rail, "I have come to a realization. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Will you grace me with a kiss?" Zuko hated every word he was saying, but he had to say it. Julie Peppita Marcella Kilani Porchello Zachery DeCarvalho Simoes Lee Celso Jordan Nicole Arliga Tortellini Marchetta Mae Lisa Whitman… Jaquel Guianna Polly Chamille a.k.a. Star leaned forward, closed her eyes, and waited. Then, in one swift motion, Zuko lifted her up and over the side of the ship. There was a second before he heard a splash, and then fizzling. He looked down to see the girl thrashing about, yelling,

"_I'M MELTING!_" Soon, there was nothingness. Zuko, after watching her plight, stood up straight.

"I'm going to the galley," he said to himself and walked off deck.


End file.
